


F*ck me, I'm a virgin!

by QueenyClairey



Series: My one shots [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Confident Magnus Bane, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lots of Sex, M/M, Magnus likes to be held down, Mistaken Identity, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Sex, Strangers, Swearing a bit, Virgin Alec, Virginity, hooker Magnus, jacuzzi sex, mix up, not really prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: This is Porn with Plot (actually more plot than I anticipated)It comes from this prompt by Prixdarkheart:What if Alec wanted to lose his virginity but he's too shy and wants to do it with someone who doesn't judge him?Driving around the city at night he sees a really beautiful man walking around a corner, thinking he's a prostitute he stops beside him and asks him, how much for the night?Magnus about to reject him sees him, and lies, telling him a quantity.Let's just say... that they enjoy the night too much. Alec for a virgin... is really a stud.At the end Magnus tells the truth and maybe they start something?





	F*ck me, I'm a virgin!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prixdarkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prixdarkheart/gifts).



> Saw this prompt and couldn't resist it! I agonised for a while as I am not the best at NSFW but hopefully you will enjoy it! It got very plotty very quickly...so apologies to original prompter if you were just hoping for lots of sex...that's in there too but the plot bunny took hold! (it was going to be like 4000 words...it's not!)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think - comments and kudos will make butterflies dance around me!
> 
> On twitter (but mostly I just RT) @claireycookey
> 
> ENJOY!

Storming out of the restaurant, Alec slammed his valet ticket into the attendant’s hand. His heart was thumping madly and his headache was matching the rhythmic pulse. 

Why couldn’t he just say NO to his father? Another disastrous date with a simpering blonde; another evening of vapid conversation and eyelash batting. He was so sick of it. 

At twenty-four he shouldn’t be still doing this. Shouldn’t still be pandering to a father who couldn’t accept that his son was a homosexual. Shouldn’t still be going on these horrible dates with women to appease him, when he hadn’t even had his first date with a man. 

When he still hadn’t even kissed someone of the gender he preferred. When he was still a virgin. 

As the attendant pulled up in his bright red porsche, Alec made the decision he should have made years ago. It was finally time to take things into his own hands and find someone he actually fancied, and make the effort to woo them and lose his wretched virginity at last.

At least then he could look his father in the eye and tell him quite truthfully, ‘I won’t go out with any more of your friend’s daughters dad because I LIKE TO BE FUCKED BY MEN!’ (At least he assumed he would enjoy that!)

He blushed prettily as he thought about actually fucking a man like he had seen in so much porn, and then caught the eye of the valet who was giving him a less than subtle once over. Alec looked back at him cautiously. He was swarthy in a pleasant way, with thick black eyebrows and a pair of pouty lips, but he couldn’t say he really fancied the man and he would prefer to think that the first man he ever fucked was at least a little bit attractive. 

So he just nodded his thanks, and slipped him a twenty as a tip, before he jumped in his car and roared away from the restaurant, putting distance between himself and his latest, awful date (who he had actually abandoned at their table if he was honest).

Hitting speed dial as he cruised down Fifth, he listened for the click as his sister answered.

“Alec! How are you?” she yelled, the music in the background swelling out through his top of the range speakers. 

“Terrible!” he grimaced back, as the track she was listening to increased in volume. “What the hell is that noise?”

“Oh that’s Champagne Enema!” she giggled, “Simon’s latest band...well no, they haven’t changed the band, just the name!”

“Oh god! Not Lewis? Why are you with him?” he asked her, slamming on his brakes as the light changed to red. 

“He asked me to come!” she replied, her voice reflecting her genuine happiness that Simon Lewis had invited her to some unpleasant location to listen to his god awful band. 

“Oh Iz, no!” Alec groaned, “Anyone but him! And Champagne Enema? That’s just revolting!”

“I have no idea what you mean, ‘Mister I’ve only been out with the women my father sets me up with because I’m too scared to tell him to suck it!” she pointed out.

“Hey that’s not true! I was the one who asked out Lydia!” he exclaimed, trying to yell above the awful, grungy sound that was now playing. “Have they switched guitarists?” he asked.

“Yeah, actually Simon said the new guy they’re trialling is on the way so I guess he’s letting Meliorn play for a bit until he arrives...it’s not an actual gig...just a practise for a few friends at Java Jace! Anyway stop changing the bloody subject! You do realise that asking Lydia out was not something to be proud of, Alec? Not when you’re actually a raging homosexual and you’d rather be dating boys?!”

Alec frowned, the reminder that he couldn’t even score a date with the correct gender pushing all the bite out of him. “I know Iz...I know. Forget it…”

“No wait, Alec! You can’t give up! You’re only twenty-four, it’s not like you’re over the hill. And you’re attractive...even I can see that! So there’s no way you can’t score with someone. You need to sort yourself out though. Look, I know…” Isabelle paused as someone shouted out to her and she engaged them in conversation, something about a guy they were both hoping to meet. So Alec took a second to check out the streets around him as he gently pressed the gas pedal and moved smoothly away when the light turned green. 

There was a couple nearby making out heavily against the wall. He slowed down to take a closer look and was impressed by their confidence to do that on the street. And then even more so as he looked more carefully and saw that it was two men sucking face. After a second or two of staring at their brazen display, he looked back at the road, cheeks a little flushed at the edges. Damn! He thought. Those two men have the confidence to kiss like that in public and I can’t even ask someone out!

As he continued driving down Eighth, he noticed another couple pressed into the darkness at the side of the road, two more men engaged in physical activity. He was a little surprised, as despite the fact that he had never been there, he knew The Village was the place for gay men in the city, not Eighth Avenue near the centre of Idris. 

Now that he had noticed them, he saw that there were a lot of pleasant looking men hanging out on the streets, some near the road, others lounging against the buildings, their hips jutting out, high cut or see-thru tops and low cut trousers displaying their bodies in the most attractive ways.

Alec noticed that other men were engaging with people parked at the roadside, leaning into their cars with flirty smiles. Ahead of him, a car pulled in and a guy peeled himself out of the shadows to approach it, bending down to talk to the driver through the window. 

As he watched all the activity, a thought began to dawn on Alec - was this where other men picked up prostitutes for a wild night? The flush on his cheeks became a full blown blush as his thoughts wandered to the things he could do with one of these men. His eyes began to scan those around him and he saw more than one man lock their eyes on his porsche. 

Here, he was probably incredibly attractive, though he knew it would be for the wealth his car demonstrated and not necessarily because of his looks, good or otherwise. 

“Alec? You still there?” Isabelle asked, her rich voice pouring through his car and quickly knocking him out of his dirty thoughts.

“Yeah,” he stuttered out.

“What’s up?” she asked, noticing the change in her brother immediately. 

“Ummm...Isabelle, is there like...an area of the city where...you know...where...men get together?”

“Oh Alec! Are you going to finally do it? You’re going to go cruising for a guy? I’m so proud of you bro…”

Before he could deny it or explain any further about what he was actually speaking of, he spotted the man. THE MAN!

He was standing in the glow of one of the shops, long trench coat wrapped around his slender frame. Heavy black boots on his feet. Alec strained sideways in his seat, car almost stopping, as he slowed to a snail’s pace to stare.

His mouth dropped open as he took in the smooth caramel skin, the tall spikes of dark hair, tipped in sky blue, and the luscious mouth that looked like he had been sucking on a cherry popsicle. 

The man was breathtaking. And that was before he saw the perfectly winged eyeliner and shimmer of highlighter on his cheeks.

Over his speaker, Isabelle was chattering away, but Alec heard nothing. He was in awe! He had finally decided it was time to look for a man, and here he was: his walking, talking fantasy waiting for someone to stop and make him an offer. In a flash, the possibilities ran through Alec’s mind and his head whirled as he imagined what he could do with this man. With this God!

Without wasting any more time, Alec made his decision and pulled his car over. It was time to take control of his life! Time to do something for himself for once! He rudely hung up on his sister as he brought the porsche to a halt.

\------------------  
To say Magnus was having a shit night was truly an understatement. He had been chasing his tail all day. 

Firstly, he was late for work at the coffee shop because his latest flatmate had shorted the electric when he had plugged in some kind of foreign adaptor without speaking to Magnus first. Then, he had flopped through his shift, mixing up orders and writing the wrong names on drinks and fucking up the coffee machine, and generally being a shit employee - which included messing up his own bosses’ drink order that he had been making perfectly for almost a month since he had started at Java Jace. 

The look that Jace had given him upon tasting the chilli infused caramel frappuccino was one Magnus would never forget. Equal parts revulsion and pity. Jace’s payback had been to make Magnus clean all the coffee machines alone before he could finish his shift, and hadn’t that been a pleasant end to his working day?

Next, he had gotten caught in a sudden rain fall on his walk home and had simply had no choice but to shower and re-do his entire look in preparation for tonight’s important event. And now? Now, he was stuck waiting out in the cold for his stupid step-brother to finish sucking off which ever John he was with, so Magnus could get the money he owed him and he could finally pay his rent for the month. Otherwise, he was going to get kicked out and have nowhere to live.

However, the delay in Rafa’s appearance meant that he was now desperately late for the rehearsal for the gig he was supposed to be part of later tonight, and it was looking, from the text messages he kept receiving from Meliorn, like he needn’t bother showing up anyway.

He huffed out a sigh as he watched the comings and goings on Eighth Avenue. The usual crowd were out tonight, peddling their wares and trying it on with everyone driving past. He stared for a minute as Bobby (who Magnus had known for years) finished hustling the guy in the silver Toyota before slipping in and being driven away. He didn’t miss the moment of apprehension on Bobby’s face though, and took a moment to thank his lucky stars that he wasn’t in the same position as most of the men out on this street. 

His job at Java Jace meant that he had never had to resort to this kind of work, that he was lucky enough to have a roof over his head that he could legitimately pay for. His brother, Rafa, was just as lucky; he had a well-paying job on the other side of the city, but he would never give up his Saturday nights on Eighth. 

When the pair had first moved to the city, Magnus had been thirteen and still in school, while Rafa was twenty and had been looking for work. Their seedy flat had been cheap, but not free. So while Magnus attended school and picked up part time work, Rafa chose to work the streets. 

He was intelligent and had quickly moved on to a job working in PR for a huge firm of lawyers, which he loved, but part of him was drawn to the quick fucks he earnt dollars for at the side of the road. It wasn’t until Magnus was older that he learnt that his brother was a sex addict and was craving the company of men despite his well-paying city job. So Rafa still spent one night a week satisfying his cravings. And his regulars paid him well for it. 

Cocking a hip to ease the pain in his feet from standing up for so long, Magnus watched in surprise as a red porsche began to roll slowly down the road. It was a beautiful machine and caught the eye of every guy on the road. Some of the men looked like they were going to make a move, but before they could, the car halted by Magnus. 

The windows were tinted, so he couldn’t see in, but the purr of the engine continued to draw his eye. He stared hard at the car, wondering who would choose to bring such an obvious vehicle to a road like this. It had to be somebody with money. Someone with confidence. And someone with a devil may care attitude who didn’t give a shit about being seen on Eighth!

As thoughts about the car flicked through his head, he was surprised to see the window rolling down and a hand slip out to point a finger straight at him. He looked around him to check that he was definitely the one being beckoned. As he looked back he saw the finger crook towards the car and the action drew his attention to the man inside it. 

He looked young, younger than Magnus perhaps; with messy dark hair and porcelain skin. As he watched him, the man’s thick, dark eyebrows rose and his tempting mouth quirked into a small smile. Then his lips moved again as he mouthed, “Who are you?” at Magnus. 

Magnus felt like the entirety of Eighth was staring at him. Men who had been hanging back in the shadows were attracted to the expensive car; John’s who were here for a good time, were pulling away from their partner’s as they noticed it; and the undercover policeman who had been working this block for years, and who kept the peace as well as keeping the workers as safe as possible, was leaving his usual perch to meander towards the latest reminder that this was a street full of men who were selling their bodies for money. 

Magnus looked again at the striking man, sitting in his car and unaware of the chaos he was causing around him. He took a quick glance at his watch and could see that he was already incredibly late and that it wouldn’t matter when he arrived anyway as he would have missed almost everything of consequence by now. Then he made a decision, and nodded at Keith, the policeman, before wandering over to the waiting car.

Hooking his arms over the roof of the sleek vehicle, Magnus leaned his whole head into the window. His eyes widened as he took in the man up close. He was even more attractive now. A long, pale neck; hair feathered around his temple and curled around his ears, looking touchably soft; a hint of stubble hugging his cheeks, chin and top lip; and elegant fingers gripping the steering wheel lightly.

“Hi,” Magnus said gently, watching as the man jerked a little as though he was coming out of a daze. He didn’t say anything, so Magnus continued, “I just thought I should come and let you know that this isn’t the safest street to be driving this car on.”

\----------

Alec couldn’t believe his own actions when he pulled over and gestured to the beautiful man. It was like his body had been taken over by the spectre of Isabelle, who always went for exactly what she wanted with no fear of the consequences. Calling out to him (even if it was soundlessly) was also unexpected, but he had just rolled with it, crooking a finger to show that he wanted to speak with him.

Seeing the man pause after Alec had shown his interest had been a surprise. He had observed that all the other men around this stretch of road were eager to make contact with a potential client, yet this man was not. First, he had looked around as if to check who else might be available and then even had the audacity to check the time on his watch as well. If he hadn’t been certain about what kind of street he was on, Alec might have driven away right then. 

But eventually his patience had paid off, and now the man was leaning into his window, trench coat flapping in the breeze to reveal a sheer black shirt and a very VERY well proportioned set of toned abs. 

Alec drank in the sight of him, unable to make a sound. He felt certain that all that would happen, were he to open his mouth, was that he would drool all over himself at the beauty of the man in front of him. Instead he took the time to give what he could see of him a pretty blatant once over. Eyes trailing up and down his torso, over his chiseled abs and peaked nipples and long, slender neck, then over his stubbled chin and up to his glittering eyes. 

When he reached them, and their eyes locked, he found he couldn’t look away. The man’s eyes were truly unique - a golden brown, with specks of brilliant amber and rich chocolate. They were sparkling as he spoke, warning Alec that his car was far too impractical for cruising for a partner on this road. Really, Alec agreed. But it wasn’t his fault that this was the night he had finally decided to make something happen else he would have driven something less flashy. 

Channeling his inner Richard Gere (Pretty Woman was Izzy’s all-time favourite movie after all and he had seen it more times than he could count), Alec leaned over and gave him his suavest grin - the one that Lydia had told him made all the girls in Idris want a date with him - and asked politely, “Could you tell me how to get to The Regent Beverley Wilshire Hotel, please?”

The man drew back in surprise, and Alec grinned. “Are you serious?” he asked, his velvety voice making Alec shiver slightly. 

“Not really, but I thought it was a good line to start with? What do you think?” he asked, the tenor of his voice giving away his nerves.

“I’d say yes I do Richard Gere, or Edward if you prefer? For twenty dollars!” Magnus replied cheekily, giving the man a true smile. “I’d also ask what the hell you’re doing on this street at this time, because you don’t look like the usual clientele!”

“Oh!” Alec said, drawing back a little in surprise. “Well, why do I look different? Is it the car?” 

“And the fact that you are a beautiful, young man with good taste…” Magnus added sourly. 

“And that makes me an unlikely choice to have stopped you? Didn’t Shakespeare once say, ‘Look on beauty, And you shall see 'tis purchased by the weight?’ Well, looking at you, I need every penny this car is worth to purchase you, wouldn’t you say?”

Magnus was completely taken aback. He stared at the young man, who stared straight back, a little unsure. 

“Didn’t he also say, ‘Beauty is bought by the judgement of the eye?” Magnus asked him seriously.

Alec took a second to look down the full length of the man again, pausing when he reached his full lips and soft eyes. He seemed surprised to hear that the person he was assuming to be a prostitute knew Shakespeare.

Regaining his composure Alec quipped, “He wasn’t wrong, I think!” Then he winked, in what he hoped was an attractive way. 

“So,” he said hesitantly, “As much as I’m enjoying this conversation...could we get down to business? How much?”

Magnus stared at him, surprised at the boldness. The man had struck him as someone who would be nervous to ask for what he wanted, despite his cheeky approach. “How much for what?” he asked, trying to decide if the other man truly knew what this street was all about. 

“The full night?” Alec asked him, an edge of uncertainty creeping into his words now. 

“Oh, well I don’t do that,” Magnus replied, looking away to see if Rafa had returned yet.

“You won’t do the whole night?” Alec asked, watching as the man looked away, “Are you playing hard to get? Do we need to negotiate your price? Because I’ll pay you well.”

“Hard to get?” Magnus stuttered out, “Not at all, I’m just not one of them…” he said, indicating the men around him on the road. “I don’t do that!”

“Well, I’m not asking to get it on at the side of the road, because voyeurism is not my thing either...I was intending to take you to a nice hotel actually!” Alec replied, a little bit of charm creeping into his voice now as though he had figured out that Magnus was more likely to respond to him if he acted a little more suave. 

“A nice hotel?” Magnus said, parroting his words back, “Which nice hotel?”

“Any you desire...” Alec replied, catching his lip with his teeth. He watched Magnus focus in on his mouth as he let his tongue peep out to wet his lips, purposefully running it the full width of them.

Magnus’ breath hitched a little in his throat as he watched the man with keen eyes. He was truly delicious and were he actually working this street he would have been grateful for the offer. But he wasn’t.

“I’m sorry I’m not the right man for you tonight, and I’d still suggest you make other plans,” Magnus frowned, intending to pull away from the window when a hand shot out and clutched lightly at his wrist. 

He saw Keith notice and gave him a brief shake of his head - no he didn’t need help right now. He looked back at the man and saw that his expression had changed again, now it was something Magnus couldn’t interpret. He allowed the hand on his arm for a moment longer as he waited for him to speak. 

“It’s just…” Alec began, unsure of exactly what to say. He locked his eyes back on the golden ones and allowed himself a second to breathe deeply, “I was looking for someone who was experienced because…” His words got caught in his chest as the eyes in front of him widened slightly.

“Because?” Magnus asked, actually beginning to feel intrigued. Why was this young, attractive man bothering to cruise this street? It didn’t seem to add up. 

“Becauseiveneverbeenwithamanbeforeoranyonereally!” Alec said all in one breath.

Magnus understood the gist of what he was being told, but wanted to hear it again to make sure. If the man was serious, then he was definitely in the wrong place and it was Magnus’ job to make sure he left as soon as possible before someone else caught wind that he was rich _and_ a virgin, because that was serious. 

“Can you please say that again?” he asked in a gentle voice. 

“You heard me…” Alec mumbled, face bright red now, hazel eyes darting over his face. “I haven’t...you know...I haven’t had sex before.” 

“Right.” Magnus said, in disbelief. How could this tall drink of water have never been with anyone? If he was being serious then this was definitely not the right place for him, and if it was a line...then this was still not the right place in this car. “Well, you’re in the wrong place, darling. This is not the place to come to lose your virginity, I promise you.” Magnus protested.

“But...that’s what everyone’s here for...sex...anonymous sex, right?” Alec asked, in surprise, his hand unconsciously tightening on Magnus wrist. 

“Yes. That’s what all these people are here for. But not for your first time. That should be with someone who means something to you. It shouldn’t be an anonymous fuck with a stranger in an alley or at the side of the road. I think you should go home and find someone who you feel comfortable with, a boyfriend even.” Magnus said, watching as his words hit home for the man. Maybe he _was_ telling the truth?

“No-one wants to be my boyfriend.” The man replied, sadly, eyes welling a little. “There’ll never be anyone special and I will always have this...my virginity hanging over my head. I don’t want to live my life like this anymore. And you look nice, you look kind and like you wouldn’t judge me for what I’m choosing to do. Also you’re fucking hot, which would help a lot.” He paused and gave Magnus the most pathetic look ever, eyes watering, mouth drooping a little to show his disappointment. “I was really hoping you’d help me out. But I guess I’ll have to try one of these other young men...though they don’t look as good as you do.”

Magnus stared at him. He could see that whether this was the truth or not, the guy fully believed that he would never find anyone special and couldn’t bear it. He looked out onto the street and saw the vultures begin to circle. It was an unwritten rule that if you didn’t make your deal in five minutes, others could take their turn. 

One guy who was particularly close to the car, was Brian. Magnus knew him well and while he looked good on the outside, he was not the kind of guy to be trusted and especially not with someone who seemed vulnerable like porsche guy. It wasn’t just that he’d rip him off because of the car, it was that if he found out he was a (suspected?) virgin, he would take him for every cent he was worth and brag about it later. Rafa had warned him many times about the guys on the streets and the games they played. This man would not be treated well by anyone here.

Magnus stared at the man, he looked young and vulnerable. He was attractive too and the kind of man that Magnus might have made the effort to meet on a night out if he were looking for some fun. He couldn’t allow him to end up with anyone else here. He made his decision.

He stared back through the window and noticed that the man was now gripping the steering wheel and looking even more nervous, as he too saw the other young men moving their way. 

“Okay,” said Magnus, looking straight at him, “I’ll come with you.”

“Oh!” Alec gasped as though he wasn’t expecting that answer, “Thank you. I mean, do you want to negotiate now or do you need to tell your...your pimp...that you’re going with me?”

“My pimp?” Magnus asked, amusement lighting up his face, curling his lips into a smirk. “No, I don’t need to tell my pimp. I don’t have a pimp...what kind of weird porn have you been watching?”

“Okay, okay...I already told you, it’s my first time. I just...well, okay, you want to get in? I promise I’ll look after you. I’m nice. Really.” Alec said in a rush, clicking his locks so that Magnus could open the door. 

He watched as the man turned and shouted to the guy down the block something about Rafa before he pulled open the door and climbed in beside him. He watched as he sank into the soft leather seat and reached for his belt. Up close, he was even more attractive...and he smelt amazing!

“Umm, I’m Alec,” he said as he shifted into gear.

“Magnus,” the man replied. 

“Oh! I like...like your name! Is it real?” Alec said, continuing to blush as he pulled away from the curb.

Magnus didn’t answer, but was grateful for the tinted windows so that the men outside couldn’t see him watching them as they powered down the road. Every worker on the street knew him by name, but they also knew he didn’t turn tricks so there would be rumours spreading like wildfire about why he had chosen to get into the porsche and he knew it would get back to Rafa straight away. 

While he didn’t feel ashamed, he was definitely questioning his decision still.

As they drove to the end of Eighth, the man, Alec, cleared his throat and asked, a little nervously, “So, I was serious...which hotel do you want to go to? You name it…”

“Umm...well, where have you been that’s good?” Magnus asked him, unable to think of an actual hotel in the city. He had never stayed in one before and he didn’t want to demonstrate his lack of knowledge and lose some of his mystique.

“Oh, errr, well The Plaza is always amazing - great breakfast and a huge bath that would be a nice place to relax...you know. Or we could go to The Caldicott - it has wonderful views of the castle and they have suites with private jacuzzis.” Alec said, focusing on driving and trying to avoid looking at the sexy man beside him. He wondered how nervous he sounded, as nervous as he felt perhaps? 

“The one with the jacuzzi,” Magnus replied immediately, “That sounds amazing!” he admitted.

“Okay, The Caldicott it is,” Alec replied and then pressed a button on his steering wheel to link his phone to the bluetooth. “Call The Caldicott,” he said, sounding quite authoritative his attractiveness increasing ten fold. 

He made a reservation for a suite while they were driving and asked for champagne and strawberries in the room. Magnus was very impressed, the guy was clearly serious about making this a good time for them both, but he didn’t seem like a virgin still - more like a guy who was used to wining and dining..women? Even if he didn’t really plan on sleeping with the guy, Magnus could enjoy a little time in his company and the luxuries he was being offered. There was a first time for everything after all!

“Umm, can we quickly discuss payment?” Alec asked, suddenly, turning slightly to face him as they pulled up at a red light. “I mean, I don’t really know how much these things cost and I haven’t ever done this before, so just tell me what you charge...I know you said you wouldn’t do the whole night...but it’s going to be a nice room and there’ll be champagne and a jacuzzi so I’m sure you could stay for a while at least...so...yeah, how much for your company and...and sex?”

Magnus took a deep breath. He knew the going rate of course but he wasn’t really planning to have sex at all so he needed to string Alec along until they reached the hotel and he was safely away from the vultures of Eighth Avenue.

“Well, what do you think I’m worth?” He asked, watching the man’s profile as he gunned the engine and flew them away as the light turned green, further and further from Magnus’ real life. 

“Well..that’s a horrible question,” Alec began, “How can I put a dollar amount on you? I mean, maybe just tell me what you charge for a normal encounter and I can work from there?”

“Oh, I see...so you want to know what a blow job costs, or a rim job, or a 69, or penetrative sex with my finger, or my cock? Or how much to fuck me? Is that what you want? The whole list?”

Magnus watched as the blush returned with ferocity to the man’s cheeks and his fingers again tightened on the steering wheel. But what he noticed most was how he fidgeted in his leather seat, his whole body shivering with want and perhaps a little fear. 

Alec was definitely turned on - a virgin who had really never been touched before? Magnus couldn’t believe it was actually true, he’d assumed the man had been feeding him a line despite his own earlier worries.

“You are, aren’t you?” he said then, gazing at Alec again. 

“Am what?” Alec asked, focussed on driving. 

“A virgin?” Magnus asked. 

“I already told you...yes I am!” Alec said in a quiet voice. 

“Right...well then...it’s going to be more expensive. I’m going to have to show you how to do everything...that makes it..more.”

“It’s okay, I’ll pay whatever. Just tell me how much and I’ll work out if I need to go to the ATM before we go up to our room.” Alec insisted, eyes wandering over Magnus face again.

“Right. Well then...it’s 5.” Magnus said, hoping to put Alec off with such a high amount. 

“Five thousand. Okay, that’s doable,” Alec said, as he pulled up to the valet outside the hotel. 

Magnus gulped. Thousand? He had meant hundred... Outwardly he tried not to show any emotion. But inside he was reeling. Five thousand dollars? He had just been offered five thousand fucking dollars to sleep with a gorgeous man! Oh god! How could he turn this down now? Five thousand dollars would pay a hell of a lot of rent. 

While he had been processing Alec’s more than generous offer, the man had jumped out of his car and run around to open the door for Magnus. Now he was standing and staring at him, waiting for him to exit. 

Magnus blinked. He looked up and took in the man’s full appearance now he was out of the car. His long legs seemed to go on forever, his jacket was bunched slightly on his thick biceps and his suit was of the highest quality - definitely Dolce and Gabbana, the most recent season. 

Magnus took the offered hand and elegantly climbed out of the car to stand next to Alec. Now they were beside each other, he could see that he was a few inches smaller than Alec. But it was obvious that he was more experienced than the other man, if only in the way that he was able to rein in his own excitement at the prospect of making so much money. He was calm and focussed, whereas Alec was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet and looking like an over-eager puppy. 

“Shall we?” Alec asked, indicating the entrance as he handed over his keys to the valet. 

They entered the hotel side by side, Magnus pulling his coat a little tighter to cover up the sheer shirt he had chosen for the gig. To him it seemed pretty obvious why they were here. They had no luggage, Alec was clearly better dressed than him and they were arriving late on in the evening. 

However, check in was smooth. Alec was greeted politely and it appeared that he had some kind of account with the hotel, so they were ushered to the elevator and their room with little fanfare, the lack of luggage not even mentioned. 

Walking a little ways behind Alec, he took the chance to observe that he had a very sexy ass. It swayed slightly as he walked and was pert and rounded. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing it naked.

Opening the door to the suite, Alec, ever the gentleman it seemed, allowed Magnus to enter first and he could feel the other’s eyes on him. Perhaps he was also checking him out. He sucked in a breath and squeezed his bum cheeks together as he flipped off the long trench coat and hung it over his arm turning to take in the room spread before him. 

He desperately tried to cover up his reaction.

But it was so hard! The room (what he could see of it) was at least three times as large as his whole shared apartment and it was luxurious. The furniture was beautiful, hand crafted he was certain, the linens soft and expensive. 

Alec blustered in after him and straight over to the couch where there was a silver bucket with champagne on ice and a bowl of perfectly red strawberries. 

“Drink?” he asked, pulling out the pre-popped cork and pouring two glasses without waiting for an answer. He passed one to Magnus who took it, looking around as he decided where to sit. 

Alec watched with a raised eyebrow as he chose the chair facing the couch. 

“You’re going to sit all the way over there?” he asked, sounding disappointed. 

Magnus just quirked a lip and took a sip of the bubbly champagne, enjoying the expensive drink. 

“Strawberry?” Alec asked him, offering the bowl. Magnus took one and gently bit into the soft flesh, unable to stop a moan from escaping.

Alec’s reaction was priceless, his whole body stiffening as he placed the bowl back down, eyes fixed on Magnus’ mouth. 

This was too easy, Magnus thought licking his lips and watching Alec’s eyes follow the movement. If he chose to go through with this, he would be walking out of here five grand richer and it would have all been for the pleasure of sleeping with an attractive man who was definitely inexperienced and would appreciate everything Magnus had to offer. 

He thought again about his decision. The firm ‘no’ from before was wavering into a ‘maybe I can do this’. 

“So,” Alec began, nerves creeping back into his baritone. “How’d you want to start this? I assume we need to shower first...be clean and all? So maybe we could fire up the jacuzzi and see how it is?”

Magnus smiled at him. Looking at where his hand was clutching the stem of his glass a little tightly, at where his foot was tapping out an off-beat rhythm and then at his mouth which was straining to keep a smile.

“Are you certain you want to do this, Alec?” Magnus asked. 

“I want to. Yes.” Alec said, firmly, “I’m nervous, of course. But...like I already said, you seem really lovely and I find you very attractive. Perhaps you don’t think of me like that, but you...you are really beautiful Magnus and I’d very much like for you to be the person I have my first experience with. If you are still willing?”

He was so polite, so sincere, so bloody attractive, that Magnus felt his ‘Maybe’ becoming a ‘quite likely yes’. How to go about this though? 

Magnus had had a few sexual partners, but nothing serious in years. He had engaged in a few fumbling one night stands, but usually they were a little seedy and rushed as his flat was not suitable for any kind of company and he didn’t trust his roommate to be discrete.

He hadn’t been with a man in almost three years either and while he could recall the mechanics, the feelings were another matter. Not that there were any feelings involved here on his part...but for Alec..well your first time should be special, even if it was with someone you were paying. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus smiled at Alec. “Let’s fire up the jacuzzi darling. You were right that we should be clean and perhaps it will help us relax too. I assume you have some supplies by the way?”

Alec groaned loudly. “I don’t. I didn’t exactly plan ahead...it was kind of..spur of the moment!”

Magnus stared at the man. This man had come to one of the most notorious streets in Idris on a Saturday night with the intention of losing his virginity...and it was all an impulsive act? It was clear he was seriously desperate for this to happen. 

“So no lube, no condoms?” Magnus asked, instead of interrogating the man further about what the hell he had been thinking. 

“No…” Alec trailed off. Then he suddenly perked up, “But the suite comes with a private butler, so I’ll just ask him to bring some up.”

It was Magnus’ turn to blush now, “You’re willing to ask a complete stranger to bring you lube and condoms?” he asked. 

“Well, no. But that’s pretty much the only choice. Otherwise I’m leaving here still a virgin and I already told you I don’t want to be a virgin anymore, Magnus. I want you to fuck me!”

Magnus’ breath caught in his chest and it took him a second before he started to breathe again. “You want me to fuck you?” he checked. 

“Yes...please. I always thought that’s what I’d like the best so...yes, please!” Alec admitted in a small voice. 

“Okay, then call your butler. Because if you’re seriously offering me your fine ass, then I’m not turning it down!” Magnus laughed, finally relaxing a little because he could see that Alec did truly want this to happen. 

\-------

While Alec made the call, Magnus wandered into the bathroom and took a moment to appreciate its beauty. There was a huge walk in shower, with rainfall showerhead, as well as his and his sinks. The toilet was in a separate cubicle and right in the middle of the room was a giant sunken tub with jacuzzi jets. 

Magnus popped in the plug and twisted the gold taps until a stream of perfectly warmed water shot out. Then he chose a gorgeous smelling bubble bath from the selection on the side and poured in a generous measure. It began to froth immediately and he stroked a hand through the soft white foam, stirring it around with his fingers. 

The scent of sandalwood chased him as he moved towards the bathroom door where he heard Alec wrapping up his conversation with a soft thank you. His cheeks were flushed again which Magnus guessed was a common occurrence for him and it was nice to see that he was truly just a regular guy despite the porsche.

Alec must have caught his approach from the corner of his eye, because he whirled around and gave him a smile. “All sorted, the guy was really nice. I don’t imagine it’s the first time he’s had such a request.”

“Probably not, no.” Magnus agreed, walking over to him and standing a foot or so away. “I’ve set up the bathroom, we just need the rest of the champagne..and maybe a few more things from the mini-bar.”

“Okay, well go and take whatever you want. I think I should get out of this suit...It’s not the most comfortable thing to be in right now.”

“You don’t want me to undress you?” Magnus asked, thinking that for five grand he should give Alec everything. 

Alec looked surprised at his offer but was quick to dismiss it, instead heading into one of the bedrooms and coming out a while later in a white, towelling bathrobe. 

While he was gone, Magnus investigated the mini-bar finding a wide range of liquor, beers, wines and snacks. He pulled out a few things he wanted to try, thinking that if dropping five grand on a guy for the night was nothing, plus the hotel room, then Alec could afford to buy him snacks too. 

Alec suggested that Magnus might like a robe too and told him where to find one, before pulling open the fridge himself and inspecting a bottle of chardonnay. 

Magnus left him to it and went into the bedroom to look around. 

It was impressive with an enormous super-king bed, a row of pale lemon wardrobes and a vanity mirror with light bulbs all the way around - perfect for applying your makeup. He salivated over it for a minute before pulling a robe out of the closet and sloughing off his shoes and clothes.

He debated over leaving on his underwear, but then decided that he should in case Alec was interested in helping him remove them. If not he could slip them off before jumping in the bath with little effort. 

When he exited the room, he ran over to the bathroom to check on the progress of the bubbles and turned off the water as it looked about ready. He called out to Alec and was pleased to see him bring in their glasses of champagne as well as the items Magnus had picked out.

“The water’s ready,” Magnus said, smiling at him. “Want to turn on the jets?”

Alec grinned back and reached for the button, laughing as the bathtub erupted in a swirling storm. The sandalwood scent pervaded the room and Magnus took a deep breath enjoying the relaxing aroma. Then Alec coughed and he turned to face him.

“Can we..” the taller man began, looking at Magnus intensely, “Umm...can I… kiss you? Or is it still like Pretty Woman and you don’t do that?”

Magnus laughed, a machine gun burst of sound above the roaring jacuzzi. Then he stepped over to him. “Yes.” he whispered. 

Alec reached out a tentative hand and lightly ran his palm down Magnus’ cheek. For a second he just stood there gazing at him, and then he surged forward and pressed his lips to Magnus’.

They were dry and a little chapped, but when they met his own they felt soft and they fit together with ease. They pressed them against each other for a second, then drew back, Alec panting a little as though he had been for a run. 

Magnus looked up at him and then asked if Alec would let him try something. The other nodded, eyes widening to watch as Magnus leaned in. 

Magnus licked his lips slightly and then caught Alec’s in his own, pressing gently against him at first, then allowing his upper lip to catch on the seam between Alec’s. Sucking on Alec’s lower lip, he pulled it between his and massaged it gently.

Alec’s hands rose of their own accord to circle Magnus’ waist over the soft gown. They pressed insistently at Magnus’ sides and then suddenly, Alec was taking charge.

He whirled them around to press Magnus against the closed bathroom door, angling his hips so their crotches were ground together. His mouth was urgent against Magnus’, suckling at his lips and then pulling back, only to plunge forward again and press his tongue at the seams of his mouth until he was granted entry. 

As their tongues swirled together, Magnus began to feel a thickening presence against his thigh.Arousal flooded him in a surge and he pushed his hips forward to show Alec his own interest. 

The pressure against Magnus’ groin increased as Alec began to thrust against him. He was grinding out a rhythm, hooking Magnus’ cock and balls against his own, the intensity of his movement rubbing his foreskin back and forth. It was pleasurable but almost too much for Magnus who began to worry he would lose it before they’d even started, so he pulled back slightly, pushing Alec’s heavy weight away. 

“Sorry,” Alec gasped out as he took a step back. His lips were reddened from their searing kisses; his hair in disarray where Magnus had unconsciously ran his hands through the thick strands; his cock was poking out through a gap in his dressing gown, his arousal evident and the pale skin flushed with pleasure. 

Magnus stared for a second before he reached out a hand to peel back Alec’s dressing gown. His penis was long and thick, curved slightly to the left with a pair of heavy looking balls hanging low. Magnus’ mouth watered as he thought about taking him between his lips and the pleasure he would gain from his velvety looking cock on his tongue.

Just as he was about to suggest that he got further acquainted with Alec’s dick, the doorbell rang and the man wrapped his gown tightly over his groin and then excused himself. Magnus couldn’t hear above the jets, but when Alec entered the bathroom again, his cheeks were the colour of strawberries and he was carrying a discrete brown bag. 

“Put them by the sink?” Magnus suggested and watched as Alec did. “So,” he continued, trying to regain a semblance of control. “Jacuzzi?” 

“Yes, yes that sounds good,” Alec replied, stepping over to the still bubbling bath. Magnus followed him and watched as Alec self assuredly dropped his bathrobe to the floor. 

His ass was just as attractive as his cock, smooth and tight, and Magnus took a moment to appreciate the movement of his muscles as Alec stepped into the bathtub. 

When he reached a hand back as if to help Magnus climb in, his heart skipped a beat. The man was such a gentleman, what on earth had Magnus done to deserve this? 

He quickly shucked his robe and pants, not at all worried about Alec seeing him. Now he had decided he was all in, he was happy to get things underway. Especially if that impressive kiss Alec had taken control of had been a sign of things to come. 

In the bath, they sat opposite one another, Alec’s feet rubbing gently against Magnus’ calf. As the jets relaxed his muscles, Magnus started some light conversation and they ended up talking about some TV series they both watched on Netflix. He quickly began to feel at ease with the man and considered for a moment telling him the truth about the situation they had found themselves in.

But then Alec slid his foot higher up his leg and all those thoughts flew from Magnus’ mind. 

He watched as Alec smirked at him, holding his gaze and waiting to see what Magnus would do. 

The man looked so beautiful that Magnus couldn’t resist. He surged forwards and reached out for Alec’s biceps, holding him tightly and then swooping down to press their lips together. Water slopped over the edges of the bath as he created a tidal wave of bubbles through his eagerness. 

Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus’ back and he settled him over his lap, pulling him against his chest and slotting their crotches together. The first touch of skin on skin showed just how aroused Alec still was and Magnus too. 

Hardness met hardness and they began a slow grind immediately. Alec’s lips were insistent, stealing control from below, holding Magnus in place and taking what he wanted. 

After a few moments, he released Magnus’ lips and began to press kisses down his neck, taking time to lick and nibble his soft skin. 

\------

For Alec’s part, he still couldn’t believe that this was happening. Kissing Magnus was incredible. His mouth was so soft and tasted delicious, like champagne and strawberries. The feeling of him grinding against his cock was just heaven. He had never been in this situation with another and when he masturbated it certainly didn’t feel as good as this. 

Magnus’ cock was so hard, he could feel it pressing all down the length of his own sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he just wanted to feel more and more. 

Summoning all of his courage, he moved a hand from Magnus’ back and slid it over his arm, down his spine and then even further to squeeze at his muscled ass. He allowed both his hands to cup Magnus’ ass cheeks and pulled him further against him, using his strength to lift Magnus into an even more comfortable position and continue their grind. 

He heard Magnus’ reaction, the hitch of his breath and then felt it as his cock twitched against him more forcefully. 

“Touch me, Alec,” Magnus ground out, sliding one of his own hands from Alec’s shoulder to pinch his nipples in turn. As he did, Alec’s back arched and he moaned. “Oh, you like that do you?” Magnus asked. 

The whine from Alec shook Magnus. He sounded so needy, so responsive to everything Magnus was doing. It was beautiful. It made Magnus want to give him everything, to give him every experience he could, and to make this night the best one in his life. 

As he continued to tweak Alec’s nipples, drawing more moans from the man, he felt one of Alec’s giant hands leave his ass and move around towards where their crotches were grinding together. He could feel the second that Alec decided to just go for it, reaching out to enclose Magnus’ cock in his hand. 

His fingers ran the full length of him, stroking lightly against the silky skin. Alec’s breaths quickened again as he touched him, learning the shape of Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus decided to help him out and dropped one of his own hands to circle Alec’s cock too, giving him three firm strokes. Alec quickly matched him, gripping him tighter and beginning to pump his cock to the same rhythm. 

With his other hand, Alec squeezed Magnus’ ass and then boldly inched the tip of his index finger between his cheeks, running it down until he reached his tight pucker. Magnus shivered as Alec stroked over him firmly, pulling out a groan.

The sound of Magnus groaning drove Alec onward and he began to rub against his ass more firmly, circling the tip of his finger and dipping it into his hole carefully. Meanwhile the hand on Magnus’ cock stroked him firmly, drawing out more moans from him. 

Alec suddenly opened the hand around Magnus’ dick and slipped his fingers between Magnus’ so that they were linked around both of their cocks. Together, they stroked, finding a rhythm that brought them both to the brink.

Between the hand pumping his cock and the finger stroking at his ass, Magnus could feel himself tipping over the edge.

“Alec, I’m close,” he warned him, the fingers of his free hand digging into his partner’s shoulder, fingernails biting crescent moon shapes. 

Alec dropped his head to Magnus’ neck and let his teeth graze the tendons, his breath continuing to sound laboured. “Me too,” he gasped. “Can we...can we come together?” he asked, shyly.

“Yes!” Magnus gasped back, using his free hand to reach down between them and tug on Alec’s balls. 

As he did, Alec stopped breathing as he fell over the edge, his hand loosening slightly on Magnus’ cock, but the hand on his ass continuing it’s ministrations and even pressing more tightly as he began to cum. 

The intensity of the moment pulled Magnus with him, their bodies gripping one another as they shot their loads in the foamy water. 

Alec breathed heavily, eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping Magnus close as he rode through his orgasm.

Magnus didn’t want to pull back. He felt so close to Alec in that moment and it was the closest he had felt to someone in a long time. Despite his lack of experience, the man had certainly gone for exactly what he had wanted and Magnus had definitely benefited from it. There were still flutters in his stomach and chest as his orgasm continued to pound through him. 

Feeling Alec’s heavy breaths hotly on his cheek, he clutched him to his body, arms wound around him. And Alec held him back.

Where their crotches were still pressed together, he could feel Alec’s softened cock beginning to perk up again. “Wow, Alexander,” he whispered, “You have great recovery time!”

“Virgin!” Alec whispered back, pulling away slightly and pointing a thumb at himself as he laughed, “Also, naked with an incredibly sexy, slippery wet man.” he smiled, leaning over to kiss Magnus again.

Magnus allowed Alec to kiss him for a long moment, tongues curling against each other, hands roaming bodies once more. 

“Wait a minute,” Alec said, pulling away slightly, “You called me Alexander? How did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” Magnus laughed, “It suits you though...very authoritative!”

Alec laughed and then returned to suck on Magnus’ pulse point, worrying at it with his teeth and marking him up. Magnus knew he would need some serious concealer in the morning, but for now it felt too good to care about. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked him, pulling away from Alec for a second to check on him. “Was that the first time with a man?”

“First time ever, Magnus,” Alec huffed out, “I’ve told you a dozen times, I’m a virgin!” he had begun to sound a little annoyed now, removing his hands from where they had been clutching Magnus close. “Is this an issue for you? Because you accepted when I told you. And this has been great so far and I want to continue...I want more with you...if you are willing?”

Magnus stared at him, taking a second to consider his response. He still felt a little guilty that Alec assumed he was working right now, when in fact he was simply enjoying himself with an attractive man and getting both incredible sex and an insane amount of money for the pleasure. But he was worried that telling Alec would not go down well. That he had left it too long to tell the truth. 

“I want!” he finally said, reaching for Alec again and pressing a kiss to his lips that was soft and more like one that lovers would share, not a prostitute and their client. But he couldn’t help it, this man was just too precious and too much for him. In another world, he would have already asked for his number.

“I’m getting wrinkly!” Alec complained then, holding up his hand and showing Magnus his fingers. “Can we...move this to the bedroom?” 

“I’m amenable to that!” Magnus replied with a wink.

They stopped the jets and clambered out, causing yet more water to slide over the edge of the bath, Alec helping Magnus again and making his heart jump at the sweet gesture. 

Naked, they stood, both waiting for the other one to make the first move. Finally, Magnus reached out a hand and slipped it over Alec’s chest, sloughing off the bubbles before gently stroking the matted hair. He was surprisingly hairy and Magnus was amazed by how sexy he found it. The stubble on his face was equally attractive and he couldn’t help but lift his head to rub his chin against its softness. 

Suddenly, Alec’s finger hooked itself under his chin and Magnus found himself lost in hazel eyes. “Condoms?” he breathed out, watching for Alec’s reaction.

“Yes,” Alec replied smoothly, taking a step away and towards the brown paper bag by the sink. 

He took out a strip of condoms and a small bottle of lube and then gestured towards the door. “Shall we?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Magnus stepped towards the door and then through into the lounge. He snagged their champagne glasses as he moved and brought one to his lips, not caring if it was his or Alec’s. 

He passed the other one to Alec and they both drained them quickly before moving naked towards the bedroom. 

Once they were inside, Alec grabbed a fluffy towel from the bed and proceeded to gently rub Magnus’ body with it. 

For Magnus this was a revelation, it had been a long time since someone had cared for him like this. He accepted the gentle touches and then took the towel from Alec to wipe the last traces of water from the other man’s body.

As he finished, he gave Alec a wink. “So, darling Alexander, what do you want to do next?”

“Darling?” Alec repeated, his eyes widening. He liked the sound of that. “Umm, I mean...I’ve never given a blow job and it’s always looked like fun…”

“Oh! Well, we can definitely rectify that!” 

He reached for the strip of condoms he had brought and separated two. He was surprised when Alec’s hand settled around his wrist and stopped him from opening one.

Instead, Alec lowered himself to the ground in front of Magnus and gently traced his thighs with his hands. He allowed one to journey upwards to graze Magnus’ crotch, before sliding further, tracing his abs, tweaking his nipples, then resting it against his neck where he squeezed lightly and pushed him downwards a little until his butt was resting on the edge of the bed. 

A shiver of pleasure ran through Magnus as he indulged in a kink he had always enjoyed. He rested his own hand over Alec’s and encouraged him to squeeze a little tighter around his neck.

Alec’s eyes widened as he took in the entirety of the man in front of him. Beautiful, sexy and a little bit risky...he had definitely chosen the right man.

With the hand that wasn’t resting around Magnus’ throat, Alec tugged gently on his balls and watched as his cock bounced. 

It was caramel coloured with a darker tip, as long as Alec’s own and encased in a flushed foreskin which was rolling back of its own accord as Magnus became more aroused. His balls felt heavy between his legs and looked ready to be sucked. He was neatly shaved, making his cock look even bigger and causing Alec’s eyes to pop open widely.

“I want to taste you,” Alec said, voice straining a little. 

“Condom,” Magnus insisted, indicating the one he had left on the bed. Alec shrugged a little, but then reached for it and tore it open, pulling it out and staring at it a little puzzled. 

Magnus watched for a second before he took pity on him and scooped it out of his hands, blowing gently into the tip before resting it over his cock and squeezing the end. He reached for Alec’s hand and directed him to hold on before helping to roll it down. Alec let out a breath as the condom was finally situated in the right place and Magnus was ready for him. 

He locked eyes with him for a second and then without any preamble opened his mouth and swallowed Magnus down in one. 

Magnus’ eyes widened as he felt his cock hit the back of Alec’s throat. The man didn’t even pause, swallowing tightly around him and sending sparks of pleasure through his legs and stomach. 

“Oh my god, Alexander!” he groaned loudly, “Are you certain you’re a virgin?”

Alec nodded around his cock, throat vibrating as he tried to speak. He pulled off briefly to grin at Magnus, “Not as much of a virgin as before though.” Then returned to his task.

As Alec continued to suck, Magnus reached a hand out and carded his fingers through his dark locks. Alec moaned at the contact and pressed back into his hand, pulling off slightly to focus on the tip of Magnus’ dick, running his tongue down the prominent vein as he moved. 

When Alec reached up to slip a hand around his cock as well, Magnus bucked his hips off the bed and gasped loudly. “Pull my balls?” he moaned. 

Alec slipped his spare hand back to tug on Magnus’ balls, pulling roughly and sliding his cock even deeper down his throat. “Do you...do you still...want me to...to fuck you?” Magnus stuttered out, trying desperately to control himself, trying not to cum yet.

Alec pulled off his cock with a pop! “Do you want to?” He asked him, eyes widening and face alight with excitement, even as his voice was rough from all the sucking (which made Magnus’ knees tremble).

“If you want me to?” he asked, trying not to force anything. 

“Oh god yes!” Alec groaned, reaching up to pull Magnus to him for a hard kiss, making sure to squeeze his hand a little over his adam’s apple, causing Magnus to shiver. Again, Magnus wondered what he had done to deserve tonight, to deserve this man!

“You’d better take your hands off me then,” Magnus admitted, pulling away a little, “Or I won’t have the stamina to take you apart!”

He winked at Alec as he stood up and rolled off the condom to throw it in the bin. Alec watched him in surprise, “Why are you taking it off? Don’t you want to fuck me?”

“You really are a virgin!” Magnus exclaimed, “You have to use a new one for everything, it’s not hygienic otherwise.”

“Oh!” Alec said, watching him with a shrewd expression, “I really did choose the right person for this job, didn’t I?”

Magnus grinned as he rolled a new condom onto his penis and then reached out for Alec’s to do the same. Once they were both protected, he gestured for Alec to climb onto the bed. “So how are you feeling about this?” he asked him, reaching out to smooth his hand down the line of the other’s jaw. 

“Umm, excited..” Alec said, watching the progress of Magnus’ hand as it began to stroke through his chest hair and then proceeded to find and pinch a nipple, making his back arch. “And a little nervous I guess…” he finished. 

Magnus paused in his movements, locking eyes with Alec. “You tell me, anytime you want to stop, you tell me!” he said forcefully. 

“I will,” Alec said, then reached to press his hand over Magnus’ and slide it back to his nipples. 

Watching his face carefully for any signs of discomfort, Magnus slid his other hand into the tidy thatch of hair at Alec’s crotch. He began to pump his hand lightly over his dick to bring him back to full hardness and then bent his head to nibble on Alec’s chest causing him to buck into his hand.

“Harder, please!”

“Your cock or my teeth?” Magnus asked cheekily.

“Both!” Alec groaned.

Magnus picked up the pace, twisting the head of Alec’s cock with every stroke, while he left a trail of hickeys over his chest, sucking hard and fast as he went. He used his teeth to mark a particularly large one over Alec’s heart and then moved down to suck on his stomach, leaving smaller ones in a circle around his belly-button. 

Through it all, Alec was incredibly responsive, crying out as he felt the teeth and suction on his body, bucking hard against the hand pumping his cock and throwing back his head in arousal. 

But when Magnus finally reached his destination and let his tongue lick over the tip of his cock, Alec lost it completely, whole body spasming and lifting from the bed. He arched his back, his cock pushing hard against Magnus’ lips and let out a huge sigh of pleasure as Magnus’ allowed him in.

Magnus took great pride in his blowjob skills, and although it had been a long time (2 years, 8 months and a few days, he thought) he hadn’t lost it. He sucked hard at first, pulling Alec in deeply and allowing him to thrust a little. Like the other man, he had very little gag reflex and quite enjoyed having his mouth full. 

Once Alec had gotten used to the sensation, Magnus wrapped a hand around the base of his dick and then pressed the flat of his other palm to his abdomen to stop his thrusting and to take control. His fingers grazed over some of his recent bites and caused Alec to moan again, so he spent some time tracing his hand across the hickeys he had left, which made Alec’s cock harden impossibly more. 

Magnus spent a little time on the tip of Alec’s cock, stimulating the nerve endings by swirling his tongue and sucking lightly, before deep throating him until he hit the back of his mouth. Applying more tongue and using his hand to twist the base of his cock, Magnus brought Alec to the brink. 

Alec’s pants of pleasure filled the bedroom, and when his hand came down to cup his head and trap Magnus on his cock, Magnus’ groans joined his. 

He allowed Alec a little control, and found himself being guided to suck up and down, hand stroking what didn’t fit in his mouth, tongue playing over the vein on the underside of his cock, until Alec’s whole body tensed and he gasped out his name. 

“Magnus…”

Magnus licked him through the aftershocks as the condom filled with cum, and then wasted no time, sliding a hand backwards down Alec’s crack to press the tip of a finger at his hole. 

His dry finger met resistance, but also drew out another deep moan from the man below him, who was trying desperately to catch his breath, taking huge gulps of air. 

Magnus paused and then reached for the lube bottle, drizzling a generous amount where his finger met Alec’s pucker. He swirled it around and began to slide the tip in and out of his hole. 

Alec was lying on his back, whole body seized with pleasure as he felt Magnus’ finger breach him for the first time. The tip slid in and it felt like he was being split in two. It felt amazing!

“More, more, more,” he demanded, reaching out to push Magnus’ other hand towards his ass too. 

“Oh, you really like that, don’t you!” Magnus breathed out, sliding his other hand down to spread Alec’s cheeks. He glanced away from the beautiful sight for a moment, to grab another condom and then passed it to Alec and told him to put it on. 

Alec, still in the throws of his orgasm, was only able to nod weakly and then remove the old condom, tossing it onto the floor before he rolled the new one down his dick, which was already semi-hard. 

Magnus grinned and then continued to play with Alec’s hole, catching his finger on the rim and pulling his arse cheeks apart which vigour. 

“Take a deep breath,” Magnus said then and waited until Alec was at the height of his breath in, to slide his finger into him. 

Alec’s intense moan, caused shivers to run through Magnus’ hard cock and he knew he couldn’t wait too long to get inside this man or he wouldn’t make it at all. 

As he fingered Alec’s smooth insides, he bent to take his covered cock back into his mouth, pulling out more moans and gasps from the man above. 

Hollowing his cheeks to pull him in deeper, he skirted Alec’s hole with a second finger and began to stretch him a little wider. Taking his cock further down his throat, he felt Alec thrust upwards and chose that exact second to slide in a second finger. 

As he did, Alec bucked into him and Magnus choked a little on his cock. His strangled gasps seemed to spur Alec, who began to thrust a little against the fingers in his ass and Magnus’ mouth around his cock.

Magnus loved the dual sensations, and Alec did too. 

Adding a third finger was easy, it slid right in, making Alec feel so full. He groaned, “So full Magnus...I’m ready for you…”

But Magnus wasn’t quite ready yet, he wanted to leave a lasting impression on this virgin, so he crooked his fingers and rubbed them against the bundle of nerves inside Alec. The way his whole body lifted from the bed, cock sliding deeper into Magnus’ throat, hands clenching around his head, legs shuddering beneath him. He was a work of art! So beautiful that Magnus had to do it again, brushing his fingers against his prostate with purpose and sliding off his cock to bend and suckle first one ball and then the other. 

“Magnus!” Alec yelled, bucking once more. The balls in Magnus’ mouth stopped his airway for a second and his whole body trembled, his own dick filling impossibly harder where it was pressed against the bed. 

He pulled off Alec with a pop, panting out his pleasure against Alec’s thick thighs, rubbing his chin along the soft, wiry hairs as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of his ass. 

“You’re ready for me?” he asked him, lifting his head to look at the trembling man above him. 

“Yes,” Alec hissed out, trying, and failing, to lift his head to look at him.

“Okay then,” Magnus said, slowly sliding out his fingers, to leave Alec’s hole gaping. He bent his head for a closer look and couldn’t resist sliding his tongue along his entrance, causing yet more strangled swearing from Alec.

“Fuck!”

Magnus licked carefully at the slightly abused hole, swirling his tongue around and tensing the muscle to press a little ways inside. He tasted musky and delicious and Magnus thought he might like to eat him out until he came, but right now, it was clear that that was not what Alec wanted. 

Magnus spent a little longer enjoying the taste of Alec, while gently stroking himself to prepare, then lifted his head and looked at the man on the bed. 

He was a mess. His face was twisted into a pleasured grimace, lips red and bitten, cheeks hot and flushed. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and his hair was hung in limp strands around him. But he still looked incredibly beautiful and Magnus wanted him so badly. 

He bent to give Alec one final, shuddering lick, and then lifted up to crawl over his body. He settled between his thighs and began to position himself to penetrate Alec. 

A hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly, making him freeze. “Wait,” Alec panted, “I want to be on top.”

Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise at his request. Not something he had expected, but as he watched Alec’s face, he crawled to the other side of the bed and motioned for Alec to move over him. 

Alec stared down at the gorgeous man below him, then bent to press a soft kiss on his lips. He was about to lose his virginity, finally. He was about to lose his virginity with the most attractive man of his acquaintance, who had no problems with sticking his tongue into all of Alec’s intimate places, and doing it with lots of skill. He groaned, biting hard on his own lip. No porn had prepared him for this. For tonight. 

He settled on his knees, one either side of Magnus’ hips, and then lifted himself so he was crouched over him. He reached down to take hold of Magnus’ dick, pumping it roughly a couple of times just to hear Magnus’ heavy breathing. Then he angled it backwards slightly as he lowered his ass to rest against it, his tight ring of muscle settling around the tip. 

Magnus’ hands automatically came up and rested on his hips, fingers curling around them and fingernails biting into his skin as Alec pressed down.

As his cock breached Alec for the first time, Magnus let out a long, deep groan. The sensations spread from his sensitive dick, through his thighs and up to his chest as Alec sank further onto him, taking almost all of his cock inside. 

They locked eyes as Alec bottomed out, whole body impaled on Magnus’ hard member. Alec stared at him in amazement and then rocked slightly forward, tingles of pleasure racing through him. 

Magnus’ hands stayed clutched on his hips, and Alec’s moved to trace shapes on Magnus’ abdomen, swirling his fingers over his taut stomach and up to his nipples where he pinched lightly. 

Taking his cue to move, Magnus swirled his hips, unable to thrust fully under Alec’s full weight. Alec’s eyes widened again and he pressed a little harder on Magnus’ chest, pushing himself upwards and then lowering back down on Magnus’ cock. As he did, the angle changed and Alec cried out as Magnus’ dick pressed against his prostate. 

It changed something in him and he recalled the most recent porn he had saved on his laptop where a tall guy had ridden his partner by thrusting his hips, so Alec took a chance and began to rock back and forth on Magnus. 

Intense pleasure filled them both and they began to groan in sync. Magnus’ small huffs of breath mingled with Alec’s long, drawn out sounds. Clutching Alec’s hips tighter, he encouraged the taller man to move faster and together they began to chase towards their completion, hot breath ghosting over each other’s faces.

Alec lay his whole body downwards over Magnus, his focus on the stretch it caused in his ass. The tug on his rim with every thrust, the drag of Magnus’ cock over his prostate and the feeling of being full, pulling out a deep moan. Their eyes met, and then their lips in a searing kiss. Tongues tangled and panted groans passed between their mouths. 

“I’m so close, Alec,” Magnus moaned again, lifting his hips slightly to change the angle of his dick. The movement caused a chain reaction as his dick slammed hard into Alec’s prostate. The scream of pleasure showed that he was close again so Magnus reached down with one hand to stroke Alec’s cock, tugging and squeezing hard to try and bring Alec even closer to the edge. 

“I’m going to cum...I’m going to…” Magnus felt the moment Alec began to shoot his load, the condom beneath his hand filling and heating up. His whole body tensed and Magnus took the chance to flip him onto his back, slamming his dick deeper into him and beginning to thrust even harder. 

The friction on his cock was intense and he gripped Alec even closer indenting bruises on his hips as he chased his pleasure. 

“Magnus…” Alec panted, a giant, shaking hand reaching to wrap around his throat and pressing lightly. And that tipped him over the edge.

His orgasm overpowered him and he lost control, thrusting harder into Alec as he came with a strangled gasp. The man below reached up to wrap his arms around him, pulling him tight against his chest and Magnus let himself be encircled by him as he continued to shudder.

They lay still for a while. Both lost in their thoughts, in each other. Neither one wanting to break the calm.

Eventually, Magnus shifted to pull off his condom, tying the end carefully and chucking it towards the bin. Then he bent to remove Alec’s from his softened cock, swiping a finger over the tip and causing it to twitch.

“I don’t think I can go again,” Alec struggled out, sounding broken. 

“Oh? Not even if I licked you?” Magnus asked, watching Alec’s eyes widen. His cock twitched pathetically, but Magnus could see that he was truly exhausted - the activity and emotions involved, stealing all his energy.

“Are you okay, Alec?”

“More than,” he replied, winking at Magnus and then pulling him back to his chest. 

Magnus allowed him to hold him close for a long time, revelling in the warm arms wrapped around him, in the comfort he was being gifted in Alec’s hold. He listened as Alec’s breathing evened out and he appeared to drop off to sleep, breath warm against his neck. He snuggled down closer, feeling intensely sated.

But then he remembered.

Alec wasn’t his boyfriend. Wasn’t his partner. Was a random stranger he had just met. Was someone who was paying him for his company. 

He couldn’t stay.

Carefully, he began to disentangle himself from Alec, moving slowly so as not to disturb him too much.

When they were finally separated, he watched as Alec turned into his pillow, arms reaching up to link around it. He huffed out little snores which was endearingly cute and made Magnus want to stay so badly. 

But he couldn’t. He needed to get out of there right now. 

One night with this man and he felt changed. He couldn’t bear the flood of feelings that had begun to fill him up. There was a reason he hadn’t had a relationship in years and he wasn’t prepared to go there right now. 

He picked up his clothes from beside the dresser and then snuck out of the bedroom, heading into the bathroom to find his underwear lying on the floor and drenched in water. 

He looked down at it, then shrugged his shoulders, pulling on the rest of his clothes and leaving them on the floor. No way he was doing the walk of shame through Idris with wet pants stuffed in his pocket. 

He looked in the bathroom mirror, horrified to see the disaster on his head. He tried to smooth out his hair, but it was a goner, so he swept his hands through it a few times to flop it sideways. Then he ran his fingers under his eyes to rub away the smudges of eyeliner and mascara. 

Feeling a little more like himself, he reached into the bath to drain the water and then picked up a few of the things he had found in the mini bar and dropped them into his pockets. 

In the living room, he picked up his trenchcoat, and prepared to leave. 

He glanced over to the doorway to the bedroom and even went so far as to take a step that way...but then caught himself and moved with determination towards the door of the suite. 

By the door, he found a brown bag with ‘Magnus’ written on it in red felt tip. He opened it and saw a stack of twenty dollar bills inside. It was more money than he had ever seen at one time. 

He crumpled the bag in his fist, then reached into it to pluck out three twenties. He couldn’t take it all, but sixty bucks would be enough to get him home safely.

Leaving the bag by the door where Alec couldn’t miss it, he quietly opened it and slipped out. 

\------

Alec awoke alone. 

He had been dreaming about Magnus in vivid detail. So much so, that he assumed he would be beside him when he woke up. 

Feeling the empty sheets was a bit of a shock. He twisted his head to listen for any signs of the other man in the suite, but it was silent. 

Moving to the edge of the bed, Alec felt a twinge in his ass, another reminder of the incredible night he and Magnus had shared. He padded to the door into the living room unsurprised to find it empty too.

He knew that losing his virginity to a stranger was a gamble, but Magnus had been so incredible and supportive and had made him feel so special, that Alec had been unable to avoid associating feelings with the encounter.

Obviously that was a big mistake.

Magnus was still a prostitute, a man who made his money from fucking other men. It wasn’t like he was anything special to him, he wouldn’t be someone he remembered. 

But for Alec, the loss of his virginity and his night with Magnus would be a memory to cherish forever.

He made his way into the bathroom to relieve himself and was surprised to find a pair of black boxer briefs lying on the floor. He scooped them up unsure what to do with them. Would it be weird to keep them as a memento? He had paid the man enough that he could afford to buy some new ones and it wasn’t like Alec was brave enough to drive back to Eighth and give him them back. 

As he moved back out into the living room, he saw a brown paper bag lying by the door. It was the one he had left Magnus. He had scrawled his name on it and stuffed it with the cash when he had answered the door to the butler. 

He stared at it. Another sad reminder that while he was happy he had lost his virginity at last, it had been with someone he would have really enjoyed getting to know better. He frowned as he bent to retrieve it. 

Money spilled all over the floor, twenties spreading out in a fan. Alec stared. 

It wasn’t as if Magnus could have missed it when he had placed it right by the door. But here it was, still full of cash. 

He left the money where it was and crinkled the brown paper in his hands, missing the blue writing under his own. Twisting it into a knot, he threw it in the nearest trash can and dejectedly went over to the bedroom to put his suit back on. 

When he left the hotel, later, he left the cash on the dresser, a tip for the butler.

\------

It had been a week since the night with Alec, yet Magnus was still fantasising about it. He had tried lying to himself, that the encounter wasn’t special, that it meant nothing and that he shouldn’t be fixating on it. But in his heart and his head the memories rolled around and hit him at the worst moments. 

The sound of Alec’s heavy panting in his ears while he was steaming milk in the cafe, the touch of his hands when he tied a scarf around his neck, the smell when he used his favourite sandalwood shampoo forcing him to remember their bath. It was torture. 

But he had been through torture before and he could handle it again. 

Rafa had been most unhappy to hear he had left Eighth with a John and Magnus had needed to lie through his teeth to assure him that nothing had happened and he had merely been rescuing him from Brian and the others. Rafa had given him a pitying look as though he knew it was all bluster and then handed over the rent which meant Magnus was floating above water for another month. 

He had thrown himself into work at JJ and had been much more focussed on his job, so much so that Jace had offered him an interview for a more senior role. The prospect of earning a little more had livened him up and helped him to continue to be thankful that he had not taken Alec’s money. 

Recalling the message he had scrawled beneath Alec’s messy handwriting, he wondered if the man had even seen it. He hoped so. It had been a last minute decision to write his surname in the hope that Alec could hunt him down if he wanted to. 

But then, of course, Alec still thought he was a prostitute. Although Magnus wondered what he had thought when he had found most of the money still on the floor of the suite? 

One good thing from the encounter with Alec was that he had missed the crazy practise gig with Champagne Enema. Apparently it had descended into chaos when Maureen, the keyboard player, had caused a huge argument with Simon about the band name and Meliorn had ended up getting hit in the eye with a drumstick. 

Consequently, Simon had begged him to come and join them again if only to offer some sanity. Plus they had changed their name to Rock Solid Panda which was much cooler and more palatable for all those involved. 

They were meeting at JJ later tonight, and Jace had invited some friends over to give them a chance to play in front of a small audience. So immediately after work, Magnus would be tuning his guitar and joining in with a few tunes and he couldn’t wait. 

\-----

“Do I really have to come, Jace?” Alec moaned over the phone as he tightened the knot in his tie. “You know I have dinner with dad first, and I’m going to either be totally stressed out or high on the fact that he finally accepts me for who I am.”

“I know that...but I really want you to come! I’ve been trying to get you to come see Simon’s band play in forever, and it’s finally on a night when you don’t have a pseudo date with some random girl dad wants you to bed. Please! I’ll make it worth your while...one of my barista’s is joining them tonight and I’m certain you’ll think he’s attractive...and I really think he’ll like you too...you’ve gotta come!”

“No hook ups Jace! You know I only just decided to be public and I can’t face being set up just yet...another time though?” he asked as he brushed his hair neatly over his forehead. 

“Okay, okay!” Jace laughed, “Now go and wow dad with your honesty! If he’s rude just walk out and come straight to JJ. I got a few bottles of alcohol in for the gig and I’ll mix you up your favourite!”

“Sure! See you later then.”

Alec took a deep breath as he got off the phone, then made his way down to the waiting taxi. No driving for him tonight. He hadn’t driven his porsche since last weeks insanity and when he’d realised it still smelt of Magnus after his drive home, he hadn’t even been able to climb back in.

He crossed his fingers as the taxi whisked him uptown. Maybe his dad would be okay?  
\----

Hours after his shift had ended, Magnus was jamming along with Simon and the rest of the band. He was having an amazing time, fingers flying over the frets, hitting scales and chords with energy and pizzazz. He was so glad he had agreed to this, it was just the distraction he needed. 

Jace and a gaggle of friends were cheering along, passing round insanely strong drinks and generally having fun. Amongst them was his sister, Isabelle who only had eyes for Simon and was trying desperately to get his attention. But Magnus could see that Simon wasn’t in the least bit interested. He was actually more invested in her brother, who was sending him heart eyes too. 

It was not going to be pretty when Isabelle realised.

For his part, Jace had been exceptionally lovely to Magnus, letting him get changed in the back after his shift, offering him a guitar pic when his own had vanished, and sidling up to him to fill his cup between songs. 

Magnus was beginning to wonder what exactly Jace wanted when the door opened and Alec walked in. In a fucking suit. Looking almost the same as he had the weekend before.

Magnus’ mouth might have dropped open. There might have been some drool dripping from it. He might have played a bum note or two. 

He watched as Isabelle lit up and attacked him, swinging herself into his arms for a hug, swiftly followed by Jace. 

Oh god! They knew him? This was insane. Magnus turned to jam with Simon, hiding his face from the crowd to try and draw out the time until Alec spotted him. 

Simon loved it, slamming out riffs on his guitar and pulling Magnus with him. The audience went wild as they reached new heights of their music, the tune washing through the room and causing chaos. 

Eventually Simon signalled the end of the song and they all slammed it out together. 

The group watching all roared their appreciation before they settled back into loud conversation and the clinking of glasses. 

Magnus continued to hide away, watching as Simon unshouldered his guitar and settled it on the rest.

“That was awesome man!” he yelled, leaning in for a fist bump, “I’m so glad you changed your mind.”

“Yeah, me too, I’m loving it. How long til the next set? I think I’ll slip out for some air.”

“Sure, but first, I think there’s someone Jace wants you to meet!” Simon gestured over Magnus’ shoulder and he grimaced before turning slowly to face his boss. 

Alec’s face was a picture. His eyebrows almost lifted off his face, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“....I want you to meet…”

“Magnus!” Alec supplied, finishing Jace’s sentence. 

“Oh? You two know each other already?” Jace asked, smirking. 

“You could say that,” Magnus replied seriously. He stared at the man up close, a thousand thoughts flickering through his brain - Alec naked and begging for him, his cock in his mouth, the hickeys he had left in a trail down his neck and body. He couldn’t help that his eyes flickered over Alec’s chest to where he knew he had left a particularly prominent one, wondering if they had begun to heal yet.

He missed the conversation around him and the next thing he knew, Simon and Jace were leaving and he was alone with Alec. 

“Magnus, I…” Alec began.

“I’m not a prostitute!” Magnus interrupted him, voice quiet but loud enough for Alec to hear him. He didn’t intend to lead with that, but it was the first thing to pop into his head. 

“No,” Alec said, grinning at him, “I kind of figured that when you didn’t take the cash. But, I’m still not certain exactly what your angle was in joining me...so..you can’t blame me for wondering what was going on?”

“Yes, I know...I guess you’re just too hot to refuse?” Magnus asked, blushing a little as he gazed up at him. 

“Oh!” Alec said. “So...you actually liked me?”

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Magnus asked, taking a chance and holding out a hand to wrap it around Alec’s waist. “Is this okay?” he questioned. 

“Very much so,” Alec replied, taking a step closer and slipping his own arm around Magnus. 

“So, perhaps we could forget about the part where I left? Maybe we can...pretend we woke up together? What would you have done if I’d been there?” Magnus asked, looking up at Alec.

“This...I would have done this…” Alec said, right before their lips touched and Magnus melted against him. 

Behind them, Jace and Isabelle whooped loudly and Simon played a discordant chord on his guitar.

The kiss lasted a long time and when they pulled back, both grinning, Alec ducked his head to whisper in Magnus’ ear, “I’m glad you pretended to be a prostitute for me...I would love to return the favour one day? But right now, can I take you home so I can show you just how pleased I am to have found you again?”

Magnus reached for his chin, tipping it up so he could stare up at him. “Yes.” he said softly and then kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think?
> 
> Too much plot, not enough porn? Or a good balance? Let me know!


End file.
